kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Eikichi Nebuya
Eikichi Nebuya (根武谷 永吉 Nebuya Eikichi) is a regular of Rakuzan High and one of the Uncrowned Kings. He is known as Herculean Strength (剛力 Gōriki). He is now competing in the Winter Cup. Appearance Eikichi has a somewhat dark colored skin and very short beard. He is 190 cm tall and has a well muscular body, which makes him seem older than he is. He has short black hair, that is styled with two stripes each at the sides of his head. He has been called a "muscle gorilla" by Hayama before. Kuroko no Basuke chapter 177, page 13 He plays with the blue and white Rakuzan jersey with the number 8. Personality Nebuya is a glutton who is shown to be able to eat comparable amounts or even more than Kagami. Nebuya even overeats before a game with the thought that meat makes him strong. He is often called a "Muscle Gorilla" and takes it as a compliment. He also loves to add the word "muscle" while playing such as "muscle screen-out", "muscle rebound" or "muscle dunk" though it appears that these are just normal plays but with full power. He is quite rude and downsizes his opponents. Also, he believes that "muscles improve everything" - the reason he decided to get buffer. History Nebuya is a very strong and talented player back in Junior High school, but was overshadowed by the Generation of Miracles. Despite this, he still earned the title of one of the five Uncrowned Kings. At one time Nebuya was also defeated by Teppei Kiyoshi. This inspired him to become stronger. Story Winter Cup Nebuya and his team won the early rounds and their quarter-finals without any trouble. Semi-finals Before Rakuzan's match against Shūtoku at the semi-finals of the Winter Cup, Nebuya is spotted by Furihata, Kawahara and Fukuda, who were shopping for supplies. They see Nebuya in a restaurant, eating a ridiculous amount of food.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 174, page 12 It is later revealed that he is one of the three Uncrowned Kings that belong to Rakuzan High. As the match is about to begin, Nebuya complains that he ate too much, only to be scolded by Mibuchi. For the tip-off, Nebuya goes up against Ōtsubo. Midorima makes a quick three-pointer from the half-line and Nebuya is amazed.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 175, page 17 Rakuzan does not fall back and after an inside pass from Akashi, Nebuya makes the easy basket. He yells at Hayama later for getting owned by Miyaji so easily. Throughout the game, he gave Ōtsubo a hard time rebounding the ball and even overpowers him under the basket though he is outplayed sometimes such as getting blocked and being outrebounded. In the end, after a dare by Akashi, he and the others played seriously assuring their victory. Finals At the warmup, Nebuya made his longest blurp irritating Mibuchi. He said that he ate his maximum since his matchup is Kiyoshi. At the beginning of the match, he loses at the tipoff against Kagami because of the latter's jumping ability. At Rakuzan's counter, as he was about to dunk, Kagami suddenly appeared and blocked him and made a Meteor Jam against Akashi entering the zone. With Kagami in the zone, he and the others had a hard time defending Kagami until Akashi shuts his zone down with an anklebreaker. So far, he is equal with Kiyoshi and is able to score from inside passes. But before the first quarter ends, Kiyoshi rebounds the ball with a vise claw from behind and passes to Hyuga who made a three pointer making the score tied. At the second quarter, after Mibuchi wins against Hyuga in the shootout, Kiyoshi challenges him shifting the focus of the match to a battle of centers and also battle of two uncrowned kings. Nebuya uses his strength to pressure Kiyoshi in the post but the latter spins and attempts to dunk but he was able to block it. Realizing that Kiyoshi doesn't remember their first meeting, he reminds him of it and asserts that "muscles don't lie" - a logic that totally denies skill according to Himuro and Murasakibara who doesn't agree with that. Apologizing for forgetting, Kiyoshi then decides to change his mind through basketball. From a miss, he boxes out Kiyoshi and not giving a space. Kiyoshi tries to use the "Vice Claw" through the mid-air battle but Nebuya proved to be more powerful as he rebounds the ball and pushes Kiyoshi through their contact in the air. At the counter, he calls for the ball in the post then spins and dunks on Kiyoshi with full power. However, Kiyoshi made a counter as he uses his "Right of Postponement" and passes it to an open Fukuda and scores. Skill Apart from the other Uncrowned Kings who possess their own signature skill, it appears that he doesn't have any aside from making normal plays with raw power. Because of his tough physique, he is more than strong enough to go head to head against bigger players such as Ōtsubo. It was revealed that his specialty is purely muscle strength. Not only that, but anyone (especially those who lack sufficient strength) clashes with him under the basket becomes exhausted due to clashing against his heavy weight. Trivia *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE Plus: **His favourite food is Karubi (Boneless short ribs). **His hobby is sumo wrestling. **His specialty posing (especially his side chest). **His is motto is: "A sound mind in a sound body." Quotes *"Yeah that's right! It's strength!! I've never used any kinds of techniques"! ( when Kagami was amazed with his strength) *"In that case, I'll get even buffer. That's right"! *"That's wrong...! If were going to lose in power, then we have to get more powerful!! That's the only thing we need to train in to get stronger. Muscles don't lie"!! References Navigation pl:Eikichi Nebuya Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Rakuzan High Category:C Category:Uncrowned Kings